Words That We Can't Say
by Lady Kendra
Summary: A one shot SokkaxZuko lemon. Not for yaoihaters or the weak of heart.


AN: This is a one shot lemony SokkaxZuko. Enough said.

Words That We Can't Say

He groaned softly as he was pressed up against a tree. The bark grated against his clothed back, and even more so once his tunic was removed. But he didn't care. Not when his mouth was preoccupied with a certain Fire Prince's. Not when his clever hands were finding all the sweet spots on his body.

The forementioned banished boy unbound the "water peasant's" wolf-tail and buried his fingers into his hair. The young water boy hastily unlatched Zuko's body armour and cast it aside carelessly. The armour hit the ground with a soft 'thunk' and was forgotten.

Sokka's mouth found Zuko's collarbone and latched on. Zuko moaned softly and pressed his hips against his partner's. They ground their clothed arousals together, panting softly.

Yes, they were rushing through foreplay, but they always had to. Their time together was always rushed, in secret, and in hiding. Sokka would be 'hunting' for food and Zuko would be 'hunting' for the Avatar. They didn't have the luxury of more than a hour or so of stolen time.

"Zuko…" The young warrior groaned, grasping his mate and throwing him up against the tree. The roles were now reversed, and Sokka couldn't help but smirk. He grasped the Prince's regal ponytail and wrenched his neck back; attacking Zuko's neck full on.

"Sokka…" The young Prince's knees quivered and he shivered against Sokka's administrations. Zuko's hands ran down his lover's tanned back and firmly griped his delectable rear.

Sokka's hips bucked slightly and he quickly unfastened Zuko's belt, tugging his pants down slightly. Zuko cooperated and tugged Sokka's pants down as well. Their erections brushed together, causing both boys to gasp in pleasure. They ground together for a few more moments before their pants were forgotten entirely.

Zuko smirked and pushed Sokka to the ground, using their clothing as makeshift bedding. Sokka grinned and kissed Zuko deeply, grinding against him slowly. They moaned against one another's mouth and Zuko nestled himself between Sokka's legs.

"My turn this time?" Zuko murmured questioningly.

Sokka nodded enthusiastically. "I was seme last time."

Zuko grinned. "Now you're my little uke…" he teasingly cooed it, causing Sokka to blush. He only deepened the blush by grasping Sokka's manhood and stroking it gently.

Sokka rocked his hips gently and bit back a whimper. "Please…"

Zuko kissed him again, then thrust his fingers into Sokka's mouth, who began licking and kissing them. Zuko kissed and nipped his way down his lover's tanned chest. He nuzzled Sokka's throbbing erection, as Sokka bit his own finger in pleasure. "Oh…gods…"

Zuko teasingly licked and kissed Sokka's member as he prepared his entrance. "Mmm…tight…" the banished prince murmured against Sokka's hipbone.

Sokka ground himself against Zuko's invading fingers. "Take me…" He sat up abruptly, capturing Zuko's erection in his mouth.

Zuko gasped softly and thrusted gently into Sokka's warm mouth. "Lay back…"

Sokka complied, wrapping his legs around the hot tempered Firebender. "Mmm…"

Their hands explored one another roughly as Zuko pressed against Sokka's tight opening. Sokka stiffened slightly, but relaxed once Zuko kissed him.

They rocked gently against one another, drawing waves of pleasure out of their bodies. They both sighed in relief at their fevered union and built momentum.

This was the moment they both dreamed about, waited impatiently for, and longed for. Zuko grasped Sokka's erection and stroked it in tempo with his thrusts. They both cried out as they reached a mutual orgasm. They shuddered against one another as Zuko's belly became moist with Sokka's semen. And Sokka was filled with the warmth of Zuko's.

Zuko collapsed on top of his lover and panted softly. Sokka kissed Zuko's neck and sighed in contentment.

Zuko absently stroked Sokka's hair, kissed him gently, and sat up, searching for his undergarments.

Sokka understood their brief time together was now over, and joined Zuko in the search for all of their clothing. They dressed hurriedly and quietly, and then turned to look at one another.

"Zuko…I lo-" Sokka began.

Zuko touched his fingers to Sokka's lips. "Don't say it."

"But…" Sokka protested as Zuko kissed him. He gave up and fell into their kiss, possibly the last one they would ever share. They never knew…

"I know…" Zuko whispered against his lover's lips.

They shared a quick embrace, then separated, glancing at one another one last time. And, as they did everytime they parted, they whispered the words they could not say.


End file.
